The Movie Riot
by SakuraHarunoKinomoto
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Kakashi go to the movies. Crazy things happen when they go too.


SakuraHarunoKinomoto: I'm back with another story!

Sasuke: WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: 'cause you're my buddy!

Sasuke: I AM NOT YOU'RE BUDDY!

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: you're not? sniff sniff WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SASUKE NO BUDDY!!!

Naruto: HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY BUDDY, SASUKE!

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: YAY NARUTO BUDDY!

Sakura: you should start the story now.

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: wha- ohhhhhhh right! I forgot aaaaaaaall about that! Say the disclaimer and I will!

Naruto: -trying to kill Sasuke- I'll say it buddy! SakuraHarunoKinomoto does not own me!

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: Thanks buddy!!!

The Movie Riot

"talking"

'thinking'

(S/N: author note. Or as I call it, Sakura note)

It was a peaceful day in the Leaf Village and Naruto was on his way to the ramen shop. When he got there, he saw his friends, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura yelled, waving. 'There goes the peace and quiet of the village!' Sakura yelled in her head.

Naruto sat down and ordered ten bowls of pork ramen. While he was waiting, he chatted with his friends. After eating seven bowls of ramen, Naruto wondered what he would do later. (S/N: bet this story sucks so far…but I promise it will get better!) 'hmm… I already trained and there aren't any missions, so what to do?' Naruto thought as he ate yet another bowl of ramen.

"Hey, have you heard? There's a new movie out today! I think it's called 'Clash of Ninja'" Tenten told everyone.

"How about we all go and see it together?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, Maybe we can learn some new skills!" yelled Naruto.

"I-I'll go," said Hinata.

"Me too! What about you Neji? PLEASE!" Tenten begged.

"I guess," was Neji's answer.

"Do you want to go too Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Fine," answered Sasuke.

"And I'll tag along to supervise," Kakashi said. Everyone sweatdropped at his answer.

"Fine, but you're going to pay for the tickets!" explained Sakura.

"So, how about we meet up at the movie theater around 7?" suggested Tenten. Everyone agreed and left to go do whatever they wanted for the next few hours.

-At the movies-

"Hello, welcome to Konoha Theater," said the woman behind the counter.

"Yes, I would like 7 tickets for 'Clash of Ninja' please," Kakashi told the lady. Kakashi then paid her the money needed and they all went inside. Before they went inside, they went and got snacks. This is what they got: Naruto got Gummy Bears with a cherry coke. Hinata also got gummy bears but with a coke. Sakura got Nachos and lemonade. Sasuke got a pretzel and sprite. Tenten got Nachos and Dr. Pepper. Neji got popcorn and coke. Lastly, Kakashi got popcorn and water. (S/N: Kakashi is weird.)

They went into the theater and took their seats. The order was like this from left to right: Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and, of course, Kakashi. They talked about random things until the room darkened. They watched the previews (S/N: aren't they annoying?) and waited impatiently for the movie to start. Especially Naruto. When the movie did start, they watched it VERY closely to see if anything could be learned. They watched with all their consintration.

Sadly, after about 30 minutes, when the first fight scene took place, Naruto was already yelling complains. The ninjas were dressed in black with masks over their faces and swords in their hands. To the REAL ninjas in the theater, they were really pathetic. Everyone was trying to hold their tongues, but sadly, Naruto can't do that. Soon, he was standing up and yelling.

"OMG! This is pathetic! Where are their headbands! Real ninjas wear headbands! They are sooooo weak! I could beat them in a minute!" were some of the remarks he made.

"SHUT UP!" some random person yelled.

"Naruto, sit down! You're embarrassing me!" Sakura yelled/whispered. (S/N: How do people do that?)

"These Ninja are an embarrassment!" Naruto yelled back.

"I don't care! You are going to sit down and be quiet, do you hear me?!" Sakura yelled/whispered.

"The movie started it!" pouted Naruto.

"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it!" Sakura told him. Naruto shrank to chibi and whispered a 'yes ma'am' to Sakura. Satisfied, Sakura turned her attention back to the screen and continued to happily watch the movie.

To bad Naruto didn't stay quiet for too long. About ten minutes later, he was squirming around in his seat.

"N-naruto, p-please stop mo-moving around s-so much," Hinata stuttered.

"I'm sorry Hinata, this movie is just so STUPID!" Naruto told her. He sat there for a minute, trying to watch the movie, but seeing it was pointless, turned to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata, you want to go get some more snacks with me?" Naruto asked her having already devoured his gummy bears.

"S-sure," Hinata answered. With that, they got up, walked up the aisle, and exited out of the theater. Making sure to take as long as possible so they could kill time. When they finally got out, people were ready to shout 'HOORAY! HE'S GONE!' but they held their tongues and continued to watch the movie in silence. Sweet silence. (S/N: at least, for now. –grins evilly-)

Tenten was happily eating nachos while watching the people in the movie try to kill each other. Yes, she was happy. Until she figured out something: SHE HAD RUN OUT OF NACHOES! Poor Tenten was sad now. I mean, how can anyone live without NACHOES?! (S/N: sniff I know how that feels. I'M SORRY TENTEN FOR THIS!) But since Tenten REALLY didn't want to miss the movie, she just sat there quietly trying to watch the movie with NO NACHOES!

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were having a better time. Sakura was happily watching the movie while Sasuke was thinking of how to kill his brother. (S/N: OF COURSE!) And of course, Kakashi was reading his book, not really caring about what was going on in the movie. Sakura was sooooo happy that Naruto was gone, that she didn't care that the movie was horrible.

'Naruto's gone for a while! HECK YEAH!' Sakura was yelling in her head. She tried watched to the movie in silence, but failed. 'Man, this movie sucks! Why did we come to watch this again?' Sakura yelled in her head. Soon, she found herself in a small conversation with Sasuke about how bad the movie was.

Tenten was still having a miserable time seeing how she STILL HAD NO NACHOES! She decided to talk with Neji for a while.

"Man these ninjas are weak! I bet their chakra level is pitiful!" Neji whispered to Tenten.

"Why don't you check? You do have the Byakugan after all!" Tenten whispered back. So Neji activated his Byakugan and saw the ninjas in movie had a very low amount of chakra.

"OH. MY. GOD! These people are pathetic!" Neji said out load. A little boy turned around and was about to tell Neji to be quiet but when he saw his eyes, he freaked out because he never heard of the Byakugan.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU'RE EYES? ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING?" the boy practically yelled. All of a sudden, guys in black burst through the doors and down the aisle going 'hup, hup, hup, up' all the way. They grabbed Neji and started to drag him off. Tenten noticed and stood up. 'Yes, Tenten will help me!' Neji thought in his head.

"Neji! If you're going to go out, can you get me some nachos?" Tenten yelled as Neji was being dragged off. Neji sweat-dropped but nodded and continued being dragged off. Now Tenten was over joyed. SHE WAS GOING TO GET NACHOES!

-Out in the lobby-

Hinata and Naruto were in line for the food when they heard the doors to the theater be slammed open and Neji being dragged off with his Byakugan activated by men in black coats say 'hup, hup, hup' over and over again. Hinata looked worried while Naruto was yelling "Hey that looks fun! I want to do that!"

All of a sudden, Neji yelled "Wait!" and the people stopped. He turned to Hinata and Naruto, "Tenten wants some nachos. Can you get them for her?" he asked them. Hinata nodded and the people continued to drag him out of the theater towards the hospital. Hinata just stood there and sweat-dropped.

"Hinata, what do you want?" Naruto asked her as they got to the front of the line.

"Um, s-some p-popcorn and a medium coke p-please," Hinata told him.

"Ok, um, I'll get a M&M, gummy bears, popcorn, and, uh, a large diet coke. Gotta keep my figure," Naruto told the cashier who sweat-dropped at the last comment.

"O-oh, and some nachos for Tenten," Hinata told the man. They got their snacks and SLOWLY walked back into the theater where some people groaned when they saw Naruto. They gave Tenten her nachos and she squealed in delight.

"YAY! I GOT **NACHOES**!! Though I wonder why Neji didn't get them. THAT LAZY GUY! MAKING HIS COUSIN GET MY NACHOES BECAUSE HE'S TOO LAZY! I'LL GET HIM FOR THIS! DON'T YOU WORRY HINATA! I'LL TEACH HIM NOT TO MAKE YOU DO **HIS **JOB!" Tenten practically yelled as she jumped up and ran for the theater door still not realizing that poor Neji had been dragged off. (S/N: -backs away from Tenten- I think she went crazy from lack of nachos.)

Tenten was now stomping over to the hospital. 'The nerve of that man! Making his cousin do hard labor!'

When Tenten got to the hospital she went to the receptionist and was about to ask her where Neji was when all of a sudden, a group of doctors came running by with a loud patient who was screaming "I'M TELLING YOU I'M NOT SICK!!!" Tenten instantly recognized it as Neji and yelled "STOP RIGHT THERE!!! HE'S NOT SICK!"

'YES!!! Tenten will save me from these horrible doctors!!" Neji _thought_. (S/N: key word '_thought_' man is he wrong….) The doctors scattered leaving an angry Tenten and Neji, who still didn't know Tenten was mad.

"Hey, thanks Tente-"

"NEJI HYUGA! HOW DARE YOU MAKE HINATA GET ME NACHOES!!! IT WAS YOUR JOB!! NOT HER'S!!!!!" screamed Tenten.

"No Tenten! You don't understand! I couldn't get the nachos! The crazy people dragged me here!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES!!!" yelled Tenten as she ran over to Neji and started to beat him up. All the people who were watching just sweat-dropped at Tenten still not getting it.

-Back with the others-

Naruto was currently eating his food while watching the pathetic movie. That is, until he got bored…… (S/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!!)

"Hinata! I'm bored!!!" whined naruto. Unfortunately, Sakura heard it.

"NARUTO!! I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!!!!!" Sakura accidentally yelled.

"HEY PINKIE!!! SHUT UP!" some person yelled. Too bad for them she doesn't like being called that.

"pinkie?" she repeated. She jumped up and landed in front of the poor man and dragged him off, never to be heard from again… (S/N: never and I mean NEVER call Sakura pinkie…… Or you'll end up like that guy……)

When Sakura got back into the theater, Naruto looked at her funny and asked, "Um, Sakura, where did that guy go?"

"To a better place," Sakura said quietly.

"Oh, like Disney World?" Naruto said.

"Uh, sure. Disney World. That's where he went," Sakura said hastily.

"Oh ok!" Naruto said turning his attention back on the movie.

"I wanna go to Disney World…" Sasuke said to no one in particular. (S/N: poor Sasuke. I bet his parents died before he could go…)

With Tenten and Neji

Neji was now a lump on the floor and none of the doctors dared to go near him in fear of being attacked by Tenten.

"Um, miss, c-can you please let us take that guy to the emergency room?" one of the doctors finally asked.

"Sure!" Tenten said cheerfully. (S/N: mood swing…. I HATE THOSE!) So the doctors dragged Neji to the emergency room while Tenten watched.

"Oh! And Neji! Don't forget to meet us back at the movie theater! Ok?" Tenten yelled. Tenten must of thought he said 'ok' cause she went skipping back to the movies.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was sitting in his seat being a good boy when a little boy behind him started kicking his seat! But, instead of turning around and beating up the kid, Sasuke tried to ignore it. Soon, the kid started kicking harder and harder until he kicked so hard Sasuke fell out of his seat and went face first onto the ground. Sasuke got up and turned to the little boy, ready to tell him off. (S/N: GO SASUKE! SHOW THAT KID WHO'S BOSS!) Right when Sasuke opened his mouth, the kid's HUGE dad stood up.

"Do you have a problem with my child?" the dad asked in a scary voice while cracking his knuckles.

"N-no sir!" Sasuke answered, scared.

"Good," the man replied, sitting down. Sasuke too sat down still scared until the kid started kicking his seat AGAIN. Now Sasuke was irritated. After a while, Sasuke was more than irritated. Now Sasuke was MAD.

"WOULD YOU STOP KICKING MY SEAT!" Sasuke yelled at the kid while standing. That made the kid sad and he started crying. (S/N: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THE POOR LITTLE GUY, SASUKE?) Of course everyone else in the theater heard the yelling and crying and looked over at Sasuke.

"Hey! We're trying to watch the movie!" Some random people yelled. Then the kid started crying more. The people in the theater knew Sasuke was the cause and started throwing things at him thinking it would make the kid shut up. Soon Sasuke was covered in soda, popcorn, candy, and other things.

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!" Sasuke finally yelled.

"bye Sasuke!" Sakura said as he left. (S/N: 2 down, 5 to go… MWAHAHAHAHAHA! …um…you didn't hear that, right? Hehe, um… back to the story!)

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto finally found something to do until the movie ended. Sleep. Yes, Naruto finally ran out of complaints and went to sleep. And on Hinata's shoulder too! Poor Hinata was blushing so hard you could have mistaken her for a tomato in the dark theater. 'N-naruto's s-sleeping on me!' Hinata thought to herself. Hinata was in heaven. Until Naruto started drooling that is. When Hinata felt his drool she immediately jumped up and started screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU DROOL ALL OVER MY FAVORITE JACKET YOU LITTLE JERK!" Naruto immediately woke up scared of Hinata. Sakura heard this too and looked over and decided to watch. 'If only I had some popcorn…' Sakura thought. Then some popcorn appeared out of nowhere. 'Perfect!' Sakura screamed in her head. She looked back at Naruto and saw that he was currently being beaten up by Hinata. Poor Naruto. All around people were screaming about the fight and eventually the police showed up and dragged Hinata off.

"HE DROOLED ON MY JACKET! HE MUST BE PUNISHED! I WILL GET U NARUTO!" Hinata screamed as she was dragged out of the theater. (S/N: three down, four to go.)

Sakura watched as her friend was being taken to the police station with a sad expression on her face. 'Darn it! Now the show is over! Now what am I going to do for the rest of the movie!?' Sakura yelled in her head.

"Why did Hinata have to hit me so hard?" Naruto said who was lying on the floor.

with Kakashi

Nothing exciting here. Just a perverted man reading a perverted book.

with Tenten, Naruto, and Sakura

The three teenagers decided to talk to each other to pass the time for the remaining part of the movie. Too bad for them that Kakashi 'accidentally' also paid for "Clash of Ninja 2".

As the movie ended, they were about to get up but the security people pushed them back down and handed each of them a pair of 3-d glasses. Naruto, being an idiot, put the glasses on, looked at the screen and started freaking out.

"AH! THE NINJA'S ARE COMING OUT OF THE MOVIE AND ARE TRYING TO ATTACK ME!" he yelled while taking out kunai and other various weapons. He threw them all at the ninjas and since they were just 3-d, they went through them and hit the screen, breaking it beyond repair. Everyone looked over at Naruto and started screaming at him. Soon everyone was forced to leave since no one was obviously watching any movies in that theater for awhile. Well, except for Sakura, Tenten, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, and Naruto. They were kicked out and banned from the Konoha Movie theater. As for Kakashi, well, he just walked over to the group with his trusty book in hand and said to them, "That was fun. We'll have to do that again sometime." Everyone fell over except for Neji because he was still in the hospital thanks to Tenten.

The End

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: I AM FINALLY FINISHED! THAT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE!

Sakura: Yeah. Now you can hopefully focus on your other story.

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: hehe… um…I'm working on it!

Sasuke: -beaten up by Naruto- Yeah right. How far are you exactly?

SakuraHarunoKinomoto: well… Uh…you see… I PLEAD THE FIFTH!

Tsunade: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
